


hitam

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: cinta akan membutakanmu. cinta telah membutakanmu. (dan kau menyambutnya, oh, cinta.)
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: bumi seribu cerita [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850134





	hitam

**Author's Note:**

> fall out boy adalah band independen. fanfiksi ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. 
> 
> originally posted on line 22 august 2017

patrick mendesah, melingkarkan satu kaki ke pinggang pete sementara tangannya menekan tengkuk pete pelan. ia ingin lebih dekat. ingin terus lebih dekat sampai tubuhnya lebur dan mereka bisa benar-benar menjadi satu.

langit-langit kamarnya dipenuhi bintang surga ketika patrick memandang dari balik kelopak mata yang setengah membuka. harum pete segak menusuk penciuman, dan patrick mabuk, mabuk, ia mabuk sebab aroma itu begitu mentoksinasi. pete selalu punya cara membuatnya terjerat, baik yang intim begini ataupun yang sesederhana puisi, dan patrick mencintainya. patrick mencintai pete dengan seluruh yang ia miliki; hatinya, rupa, harta. kuasa.

patrick akan tetap mencintai pete sebanyak dan setulus ini bahkan jika pete memang mencintainya hanya untuk kekuasaannya saja.


End file.
